The Not So Great Adventures Of Crio Halloway
by CalliBriiX
Summary: Crio Halloway a happy-go-lucky girl of seventeen, who semi hates anime and has a high addiction for strawberries, is sent to the One piece world after being forced to make a deal with a blonde boy who she calls blondie boy, Will she find love, adventure, and friends ship? Who knows! read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

I sighed as I drummed my hand against the hard surface of the desk as the teacher droned on and on and on. I grumbled already looking forward to the awesome anime con. My friend was dragging me along.

School finally let out and I walked home dreading the next few hours, I hated large groups of people it was weird not knowing their intentions.

I sighed as I removed a pair of baggy black shorts and pulled it on. I rummaged around and found my navyblue top that was completely sleevless, it showed the bare of my back and my sides. I found a dark purple scarf and tied it around my hips much like the undertaker from Black butler, I attacked two black off the shoulder sleeves onto my shirt and brush out my short naturally messy hair and put in a black ribbon that separated my bangs from the rest, the knot was hidden under the back of my hair I put on makeup and used face makeup to make a black dot under my left eye.

After I finished I looked down at my feet and shrugged I wrapped bandages around the tender flesh in the middle leaving my heel and toes bar. I nodded then looked in the mirror. My steel gray eyes stared back at me and the black dot made them stand out, My plum colored hair fell shaggily into my hairs and what I had tames was pointed in gravity defying, My deep tan skin radiated and my lip piercing made me seem scarier.

I glared at myself in the mirror and shivered. I attached a hip pouch filled with money and other necessities. I then grabbed my back pack and filled ti with more things so I wouldn't be bored I nodded and left.

I found my way to my friend who eyes sparkled upon seeing me I chuckled and we walked on to the convention. And Remmy of course without my consent signed me up for the costume contest, there was no takebacks either. But there were promises of strawberries. And you just don't turn them down.

Once there my friend dashed off with a squeal after a few hours it was time for the contest I walked onto the stage with the others and after much debation I somehow won. And once I stepped off I was bombarded with questions on how I made my outfit luckily Remmy came to my rescue and dragged me off then disappeared again I walked around boredly and then walked into a tent and saw a cool fake sword thing.

It had two bow shaped blades separated by a bar wrapped in black bindings. I picked them up and they felt surprisingly real. I gave them both a twirl and smirked as they moved with ease.

"Your quite good at that love" I jumped at the sudden…Britishy voice behind me. I turned and saw a boy about my age with shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes.

"you can have em', on one condition! You go on a lifetime adventure and live with no regrets….there is strawberries in this deal" I instantly accepted and fell trhough a hole in the floor falling unconscious.


	2. It still rock and roll to me

I sighed as I drummed my hand against the hard surface of the desk as the teacher droned on and on and on. I grumbled already looking forward to the awesome anime con. My friend was dragging me along.

School finally let out and I walked home dreading the next few hours, I hated large groups of people it was weird not knowing their intentions.

I sighed as I removed a pair of baggy black shorts and pulled it on. I rummaged around and found my navyblue top that was completely sleevless, it showed the bare of my back and my sides. I found a dark purple scarf and tied it around my hips much like the undertaker from Black butler, I attacked two black off the shoulder sleeves onto my shirt and brush out my short naturally messy hair and put in a black ribbon that separated my bangs from the rest, the knot was hidden under the back of my hair I put on makeup and used face makeup to make a black dot under my left eye.

After I finished I looked down at my feet and shrugged I wrapped bandages around the tender flesh in the middle leaving my heel and toes bare. I nodded then looked in the mirror.

My steel gray eyes stared back at me and the black dot made them stand out, My plum colored hair fell shaggily into my hairs and what I had tames was pointed in gravity defying, My deep tan skin radiated and my lip piercing made me seem scarier.

I glared at myself in the mirror and shivered. I attached a hip pouch filled with money and other necessities. I then grabbed my back pack and filled ti with more things so I wouldn't be bored I nodded and left.

I found my way to my friend who eyes sparkled upon seeing me I chuckled and we walked on to the convention. And Remmy of course without my consent signed me up for the costume contest, there was no takebacks either. But there were promises of strawberries. And you just don't turn them down.

Once there my friend dashed off with a squeal after a few hours it was time for the contest I walked onto the stage with the others and after much debation I somehow won. And once I stepped off I was bombarded with questions on how I made my outfit luckily Remmy came to my rescue and dragged me off then disappeared again I walked around boredly and then walked into a tent and saw a cool fake sword thing.

It had two bow shaped blades separated by a bar wrapped in black bindings. I picked them up and they felt surprisingly real. I gave them both a twirl and smirked as they moved with ease.

"Your quite good at that love" I jumped at the sudden…Britishy voice behind me. I turned and saw a boy about my age with shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes.

"you can have em', on one condition! You go on a lifetime adventure and live with no regrets….there is strawberries in this deal" I instantly accepted and fell trhough a hole in the floor falling unconscious.

Chapter two!

It's still rock and role to me

I groaned as I opened my eyes and looked around I spotted my blades which were now real confusing me. And finally there was a box of strawberries which I happily ate.

I stood looking around as I brushed myself off. I walked off and found a well worn path. I travelled along it for a while and came to a ci-villiage" I looked around amazed and saw blondie-boy, who was motioning me over.

"hey, Crio….here is your new world….your existence has been wiped from the old world" he said nervously rubbing the back of his neck I twitched and pounced on him and wacked him with my empty box of strawberries he whined

"Sorryyy!" I pouted sitting away from him.

"remember our deal" he said smirking I glared, Darn my pride. I huffed and stood.

"I will live with not a single regret…besides this!" I punched blondie-boys arm who squeaked then grumbled.

"go find a job!" He roared. I huffed and left looking around I saw a musician needed sign and walked inside. Unfortunately it was a bar I arched a brow but asked about the job and the woman handed me a guitar and pushed me onto stage making me sweatdrop which confused me.

Now every eye was on em and I chuckled nervously then positioned my hands and began playing 'It's still Rock and Roll to me' by billy Joel.

I finished and the bar erupted into cheers I smiled and continued playing people got up and drunkenly danced . I bounced slightly as I played through the night my already calloused hands not even aching, well they were sore but not bleeding at least, I played mostly Billy Joel songs since I was a fan of his music.

I didn't necessarily have a great singing voice but it wasn't bad either. The bar soon emptied out and all that was left was some guys who had fallen asleep. I giggled and sat down on the edge of the stage kicking my legs lightly. The woman walked up and smiled.

"your hired!" I smiled and thanked her then left to find a place to stay when I didn't find one I walked into the woods and scaled a large tree and found a small bowl thing I piled it with leaves and secured around it with branches.

I fell asleep thinking over what was going to happen to me.

~few weeks later :D~

I grumbled as I drank some soda boredly. I had become best friends with everyone in this villiage and I was the best swords_woman_ on the island.

*Bang!*

"hmm?" I arched a brow as a man walked in.

A group of pirates walked in side laughing loudly causing a commotion. I blinked and stayed silent due to the fact that the marines were here and didn't notice the men. My eyes narrowed as shura, one of the waiters gave out a squeak as she was grabbed . I appeared instantly infront of them grabbing the mans hand. Everyones eyes widened.

"Don't touch her" I growled dangerously. The mans smirked and grabbed at me I slammed the flat of the blade and he flew back.

Soon I was in a full out sword fight with the whole crew….who were apparently swordsmen.

"Hiro!"

"hmm?" game the sleepy reply from the cook.

"get the girls outta here…I can handle it!" I added after seeing his concerned look but he left anyways. The marines were watching me attentively as I handled the pirates or whatever without watching them my hands moving in a blur as I fought them all back gving Hiro enough time to take the girls and the few customer who had awoke early and had decided a drink before work would wake them up. I growled as I was kicked back.

There was literally about thirty Hiro ran forward a frying pan in hand. My eyes widened as one lifted a gun.

"Hiro!" I roared and flew forward without thinking, the sound of a gun going off shocked me, pain sliced through my chest as I stumbled slightly.

"C-crio chan?" Hiro questioned his eyes wide as tears came to his eyes.

"b-baka! Why did ya do that….baka" I grumbled and righted myself the pirates running at me I growled and flew forward.

"DON' . .FRIENDS!" with each and every word I had defeated every single one. I looked back at Hiro who had a gun to his head by one of the ones I didn't catch.

I raced forward but skidded to a halt as a gunshot rang through the air making me freeze as my blood ran slumped to the ground and the marines finally intervened taking the man down. I walked over to Hiro tears faling from my eyes, he pretty much adopted everyone as family he he thought we needed it.

I bowed my head in a prayer and felt a huge hand on my shoulder I looked up seeing an older man with black hair though it was pepper on the sides above his ears, he had a sad look in his eyes and saw sympathy.

I fell unconscious from blood loss after a moment.

Chapter 3: Marine Crio?

I opened my eyes to the sound of waves and the feeling of movement. I groaned sitting up ignoring the pain in my shoulder. A man was watching me boredly.

"lie back hurt pretty badly as it seems so you'll be staying there miss." He said with a final glare. I returned it with my own and the wall was busted down but, I was still having a stare down with the doctor.

"Bwuhahahahaha…oh your awake!" I turned and looked at the marined guy from before that had put his hand on my shoulder.

"I have brought you on as a Marine!" the man said simply making me sweatdrop.

"Okay…was Hiro given a burial?" I questioned

"yes….. whats your name?" The wall murderer questioned.

"Crio Halloway, and you are…?"

"Monkey D. Garp…your name is strange" I anime fell

"thanks…" he laughed loudly and began dragging me around breaking through walls with me in tow. Then finally he dropped me on the deck upon seeing food. I sat up from my position and just watched as he shoveled food into his mouth. I tilted my head.

"your going to choke"

"nmph imf nof!" I sweatdropped and watched him boredly. I hummed a billy joel song absentmindedly.

"so you know how to play music?" came a sudden voice.

"hn"

I avoided the rest of the marines till we got to an Island where I snuck off,but of course Garp wanted me to become a marine so he actually had a poster up for me wanted alive. I arched a brow at my face it was when I was glaring murderously at one of the marines who had begun to pick on me. The reward was a mere 400,000 beli… Was this considered a bounty? I shrugged and as soon as garp had covered just about every wall with my face he left the island completely I took a cloak from a stall and walked out people were calling my name money signs in their eyes, this town was very poor, devastatingly poor.

*bump*

I looked down at a frightened teen people glared at her and started calling her names. I spotted her tail and ears. She was about my age with short black hair that had piece going over her left eye. She had a scar across her face most likely going from one of her eyes then forming an 'x' on the bridge of her nose, she had deep gold cat like eyes.

She wore a silver chest plate with a long sleep almost kimono like shirt, she wore black pants and sandals that secured around her ankles. She looked scared and was frozen. I held out a hand smiling.

"Ah…Hey there! Sorry wasn't looking where I was going" I said rubbing the back of my neck while smiling making her jaw drop and everyone around me back away wide eyed.

I held out a hand for her and she tentively took it confused. A shot rang out and I blocked it with one of my blades by twirling it. Gasps rang out and I grabbed the girl and took off running laughing the whole way. I spotted ship dealer and paused.

"would you like to come with me ?"

"w-why?"

"hmm?"

"W-why would you want a demon like me to go with you!" my bangs shadowed my eyes

"your not a demon, you have the characteristics of a human, you have thoughts and feelings, I can tell you are not a demon!" I said looking up at her with a bright smile.

She began to stutter as I drug her along and bought a caravel, we got onto the ship and she kept staring at me.

"do you have anything to get form the island?" I questioned

"n-no these are my only possesions" she said bowed her head.

"okie well lets set off till we get to a new island!"

"o-okay!" I smiled and raised the anchor we set out and I sat down to admire the ship.

It was made with a dark reddish wood, There was a door that led to a hallway which at the end had a kitchen, there were three other doors on leading to a womans quarters with a bathroom, the next was the men quarters. The last door was an infirmary, as I continued I saw that there was three storages and a whole place with a few cells, Which I growled at.

I walked back up to the deck and spotted the girl I walked over.

"I never did ask your name" she squealed jumping I giggled and she pouted, already warming up to me.

"i-it's Kirin" I smiled

"I'm Crio Halloway, I came from Willow island" I said smiling. She smiled back

"thank you crio for saving me" she whispered. I smiled

"no problem kit cat" she sweatdropped and I giggled. I helped her up

"I can navigate"

"great! You can me my navigator slash first mate!" I said smiling. She chuckled and while she slept I took lookout.

I hummed tapping my hands on the railing as I walked around the whole deck keeping a good watch on everything around me.

*bubble bubble* I arched brow looking around and shrugged

*bubble bubble*

I looked down at my stomach and poked it with a sigh, I sat down and grabbed my stomach as it growled loudly. I moaned in pain but ought it back and stood up as we continued on with me adjust our path every so often.

~morning~

"l-land Onee-chan!" I chuckled Kirin had taken to calling me her bigger sister. We docked and walked into the town.

"halt marines!" I sweatdropped at the large mass of posters of me all over.

"Garp you baka!" I roared making the marines skid to a halt.

"Kirin go back to the ship hun"

"h-hai!" she ran back to the ship and I flew forward either killing or wounding a few of them leaving about twently left whoo screamed like children and took off. I huffed and angrily bought supplies and walked back to the ship.

Kirins eyes widened

"O-onee-chan…your wounded" I nodded and dropped the items ontot he deck with a sigh I sat down and bandaged myself. And we set out again.

"y-you need a doctor" Kirin said for the trillionth time. I smiled the care for me was welcome.

I stood walking over to her I put my hand on her head her small stature making it easy

"its okay imouto" her eyes widened and she nodded. I chuckled and we set out I ate a small meal and sighed

The marines were most likely not expecting me to be that strong so they held back, it was so obvious!


End file.
